


Unthinkable

by fortaeguk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaeguk/pseuds/fortaeguk
Summary: “What’s wrong sunshine?”Or Jisung doubts himself, and Minho is there to reassure him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Unthinkable

“I like you.”

Jisung blinks. Once. Twice. 

“What?”

“Yeah. I thought- I thought you should know.”

He sees Felix walk away from the them, tears in his eyes. Seungmin follows and he's left alone with him. 

“Oh.”

And that’s all he can say. He can't even muster an apology. He can’t tell him he's not interested. He can't tell Hyunjin that he shouldn’t, he can’t like him. The reason sits in the back of his throat, being swallowed down. Because the truth should have come out over six months ago and now he feels terrible.

Jisung goes home and cries into his bed. He feels like a let down. A cheater. A terrible friend, an even worse boyfriend.

He hears his door open and close. He knows it’s probably his mom going to say that dinner’s ready, so he lets out a small, “‘m not hungry.” But the bed dips behind him and there’s an arm around his waist pulling him into warmth, the smell of lavender overtakes him.

He turns into his boyfriend's chest and cries. He feels arms wrap tighter around him, and there’s a short kiss on his forehead, before a hand lifts and starts brushing his hair back.

“What’s wrong sunshine?”

“Why are you even here?” Jisung mumbles. “Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

He feels a small chuckle emitting from his boyfriends chest and Jisung resists the urge to punch him. “Your momma called and said you were sad. Said you went straight up the stairs and heard you crying. She thought we broke up.”

The thought of that is enough to make Jisung sit up to look at his boyfriend. His hair is a much lighter brown than when they first met. He’s wearing the green crew neck that they bought together on their first date with sweats. His necklaces remain the same as always; three chains, all silver, just slightly different. And the hand that now rests upon Jisung’s thigh has a simple ring -a grey band with a single sapphire jewel. Jisung’s is the same except an opal jewel. A gift for their six months, corresponding birthstone rings.

“Minho don’t joke around.”

He shakes his head, “I’m not. She’s concerned.” The hand on his thigh grabs his own, pressing a small kiss to it. “I wanna know too, sunshine. I’m here for you.”

He feels his eyes tear up, and his boyfriend sits up and cups his face.

“No no. Don’t cry again tell me what's wrong.”

“You’re gonna hate me.”

“I could never.”

Jisung lets out short pathetic sobs. He gasps for air. His boyfriend rubs his hand up and down his back mumbling soft things into his ear.

“Hyunjin told me he likes me. And I don't know why. I mean- I mean I’ve never flirted with him or made him think that I do. And he- he told me right in front of Felix and he ran out crying. He was crying Minho. It hurts to see my best friend hurt like that. And I just left. I didn't, I didn't even tell him why. And I feel so fucking shitty Minho it hurts.” That’s all he manages before his crying again. 

“And why would I hate you from this baby?”

Jisung takes a deep breath with the arm that’s going up and down his back. “I don’t know. I thought maybe, I thought maybe you would think that I was flirting with him or something like that.”

“You’re an idiot if you think that.” Minho pulls back and stares at him, for five, six seconds, before he leans in and pecks his lips. “You’re an absolute idiot Han Jisung, if you think I would hate you for someone else having a crush on you.” Another kiss is pressed to his lips, and Minho mumbles against them, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Minho smiles and pulls away. “You have put so much effort into this relationship, I could never hate you. It doesn't even cross my mind that you could possibly cheat on me. You’re friends could never hate you. I don’t blame Hyunjin for having a crush on you sunshine. You’re an amazing person, and if he feels that way for you it's okay. Felix can't hate you, if you were unaware of his feelings it's okay. They also don’t know we’re dating. It’s okay.”

“Why are you such a good boyfriend?”

Minho lets out a laugh, “I just am. Now lets go tell your mom we’re okay, and you're okay. Dinner smelled really good when I was coming up.”

So they walk down the stairs hand in hand, Jisung trailing behind his boyfriend. His mom smiles and kisses both of them on the cheeks, telling them to sit for dinner. His dad smiles at them and shakes Minho’s hand and kisses Jisung’s forehead. They sit and talk, while enjoying dinner. Minho talks the most with his parents, Jisung only comments every now and then.

After dinner they go back upstairs. Jisung texts Hyunjin to ask if they can talk tomorrow during lunch, in which he shortly gets a yes :) in return. Jisung texts Felix, apologizing and asking if he’s okay, and is responded with im ok, u don’t gotta apologize. i luv u 2 much 2 hate u. 

And Minho kisses him as if there is no tomorrow. He smiles against his lips, and kisses him harder each time. There’s a hand on his waist as he kisses his neck, making Jisung giggle. Minho whispers that he loves him, he kisses all his features, he kisses away all his insecurities. Minho holds him. He lays behind Jisung as he sleeps. Their left hands intertwined, rings laying upon each other. And Jisung has no doubt in his mind that everything will be okay.


End file.
